


Five Times Frodo Feared Boromir

by claudia603



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Sequence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia603/pseuds/claudia603
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five drabbles in which Frodo fears Boromir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Frodo Feared Boromir

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Waymeet challenge.

The Elves in Rivendell were taller than Boromir, but Boromir emitted more an aura of power, of danger. The threads of his tunic and cloak and the hilt of his sword marked him as nobility, and his voice rumbled like thunder. He spoke of his White City, with its trumpets and rich history. When his gray eyes fixed on Frodo, Frodo looked away, deeply uncomfortable. To such a fierce captain of Men, Halflings must seem like silly, helpless creatures, worthy of scorn. But when Frodo volunteered to walk into Mordor, alone if necessary, contempt fled his eyes, replaced by admiration.

 

* * *

Boromir scooped Frodo up out the snow, shaking him awake. His heart was noble, his intention to protect creatures weaker than himself who were unused to such harsh conditions. Lying in Boromir's arms, Frodo was keenly aware of his strength. An errant thought occurred to Frodo that Boromir had saved the Ring, not him, that his thoughts were honed always on Frodo's chest. Frodo's heart turned cold.

"Put me down."

"This will be the death of the Halflings," Boromir said, setting Frodo down. His gaze indeed fell below Frodo's neck and Frodo caught the gleam of gold in his eyes.

 

* * *

 

The Morgul knife wound had afforded Frodo sharp senses beyond what any of his companions had. In the cold dark of Moria, he heard whispers between Aragorn and Gandalf. He heard growls and drums from the belly of the mines. Then there was the furtive _slap-slap_ of flesh against stone, incoherent mutterings, and the stench of fish, and he knew that Gollum followed them. When they rested, he felt Boromir's gaze on him through the darkness, and Frodo shuddered from the malevolence of it. That was when he first knew that he would need to break free from the fellowship.

* * *

 

Lorien embraced the fellowship in their weary grief, protecting them with tenuous strength. All the same, Frodo edged away when Boromir came upon him while he was walking far from the others. Boromir's demeanor was friendly, but his hands trembled, and at times he fidgeted, stroking a phantom trinket in his palm before clenching his fists.

"You will be protected in my city."

Frodo eyed Boromir with suspicion. "There is no protection while the Enemy seeks-"

"He shall not find what he seeks," Boromir said. "It shall stay hidden. Only used if necessary."

Frodo turned away.

_I must leave them._

 

* * *

 

If Frodo had been even a second slower, Boromir would have snatched the Ring and possibly slain him in the process. He tore through the wilderness, crashing through thorny bushes, unable to rid himself of the vision of Boromir's wild, enraged eyes. He had seen it coming, had known it for weeks, but he had lacked the courage to set off on his own, away from the protection and companionship of the fellowship.

_It will take them all, one by one._

"No!" Frodo gasped.

The world around him dimmed. Behind him lay grief and discord. Ahead, a wheel of fire.


End file.
